When I Look At You
by Alex Garcia
Summary: Fleurmione (FleurxHermione) si no te gusta no leas. Fleur era el mundo de Hermione, y cuando algunas cosas suceden, lo unico que Hermione tiene que hacer es mirar hacia Fleur.


Pues, hace mucho que no ando por estos lugares, pero estoy dispuesta a volver y saldar las cuentas pendientes. Pero por ahora les dejare este pequeño One-shot Fleurmione, espero que lo disfruten :)

**When I Look At You**

_"__There is not guarantee that this life is easy."_

Es difícil como una persona puede cambiar por otra. Yo decía que cuando querías que alguien se fijara en ti, no deberías de cambiar, debías de dejar que esa persona te viera como eres en realidad. Pero ahora se, que la persona no cambia por otra, sino que cambian juntas a través del tiempo.

Cuando empecé a enamorarme, realmente quería ser lo que ella quería, quería ser perfecta para ella. Pero luego llegó alguien totalmente imperfecto, era tonto y nada cortes, pero a ella le gustaba. Así que decidí ser quien era frente a ella, y me funciono. Mis tonterías sin sentido y mis charlas acerca de libros la fueron acercando a mi cada vez más. Éramos muy diferentes, pero eso nos unía. Nos gustaba oír lo que la otra pensaba acerca de algo que nos agradaba.

Pronto ella se convirtió en mi todo. Era perfecta con sus imperfecciones. Era sexy. Era inteligente. Era divertida. Era mi mundo. ES mi mundo.

Si me preguntaran que espero en mi futuro, diría que me gustaría ser alguien conocido en el mundo mágico, ser fuerte, bonita, pero sobretodo, me gustaría estar con ella.

Pero ahora sé que pare estar con ella por siempre tengo que ganar esta batalla, tengo que salir vencedora. Por ella. Por mi. Por nosotras.

La guerra aun no acaba, a pesar de las múltiples bajas de los mortifagos, y claro, de nosotros. Los mas poderosos siguen de pie, Voldemort aun lo hace. Bellatrix también. Como dije, los mas poderosos siguen de pie.

Si mi momento llega hoy, se que hice un buen trabajo en mis años de estudiante. Se que no debería culparme de nada porque di lo mejor de mi. Pero algo de mi se culparía por dejarla sola. Y una parte de mi corazón sabe que, ella también se culparía por no estar conmigo. Pero ella tendría que saber que de morir, moriría como un héroe, como todos aquí.

La batalla es difícil, puedes morir, o peor, puedes vivir con los estragos de la guerra. Pero nada es mas bello que la vida misma.

-Es hora- me dijo alguien a mi lado. De mi estatura, pelo negro, anteojos redondos, ojos verdes y una cicatriz en la frente. Harry. Asiento con la cabeza y solo le echamos una mirada rápida a Hogwarts. Esta destruida, el fuego poco a poco va desapareciendo dejando un camino de cenizas. Hay gritos aun, hay muertos, hay vivos, hay heridos, hay de todo.

Camino junto a Harry en silencio. Vamos en busca de Voldemort y Bellatrix, ya que en un intento desesperado por intentar vivir, huyeron como las cucarachas que son. Sabía que Harry iría tras el, así que lo seguí cuando repentinamente desapareció del campo de batalla. El acepto mi ayuda sin dudar, porque de todas maneras, necesitaba a alguien para que se encargase de Bellatrix.

-¿Estás segura de hacer esto?- pregunta sin mirarme. Lo miro por algunos segundos. Su rostro esta pálido y tiene múltiples raspones en todo el cuerpo, pero su valentía brilla por todo su rostro. Suelto un suspiro.

-Claro que lo estoy- contesto mirando al frente –Si no lo estuviera, no hubiera venido-

El me mira y me sonríe con gratitud. Y voltea al frente. Pasa el tiempo hasta que el me hace otra pregunta.

-¿Qué te hace seguir peleando?- su voz suena firme, pero si te das cuenta, hay tristeza en ella. Harry perdió a sus padres cuando era pequeño, así que no tiene una familia por la cual luchar. Pero el es Harry Potter, el niño que vivió y que se a enfrentado a Lord Voldemort repetidas veces, entonces, si Harry pelea por vivir, ¿Por qué peleo yo? Sonrió al instante después de plantearme esa idea.

-Ella- le digo. El me mira y sonríe –Definitivamente, ella- mi corazón late rápido cuando empiezo a pensar en ella. Cabello rubio, ojos azules, porte elegante, acento extremadamente sexy –Sin ella se acaba mi mundo. Sabes, cuando perdí a mis padres, pensé que mi vida no tenía sentido- el me mira preocupado y yo le sonrió –Pero entonces llego ella y… mi mundo cambio- mi sonrisa no podría ser mas grande –Solo… necesito mirar hacia ella, pensar en ella, y todo está resuelto-

El no comenta nada, no me mira, pero hay una enorme sonrisa en su rostro. Entonces habla.

-Fleur es muy suertuda de tenerte- dice casi al aire.

-Al igual que Ginny- contesto. El sonríe y seguimos nuestro camino.

Poco después, encontramos una pequeña cabaña con un Voldemort tirado en el suelo, debilitado. Harry se lanza hacia el casi al instante en el que lo ve. Pero hay un problema, no está Bellatrix.

Veo a Harry correr y me abstengo de correr, solo me concentro para que cuando Bellatrix aparezca pueda aparecerme.

Harry sigue corriendo y Voldemort intenta pararse. Pero cuando Harry va a levantar la varita, el sonríe. Harry lanza el hechizo hacia Voldemort y lo mata al instante. Sin embargo, no me doy cuenta que aparecí enfrente de Bellatrix y un rayo me da y me impulsa lejos, golpeo contra la cabaña y lo único que veo es a la malvada bruja de pelo negro caer. Mi vista se obscurece y no oigo nada, un cálido liquido me envuelve la cabeza y caigo en un profundo sueño.

Despierto y huele a vainilla. Todo es blanco, incluso mi ropa. Me levanto de la camilla en donde estoy y empiezo a caminar por el lugar. Estoy asustada. ¿Dónde estoy? Lo último que recuerdo es estar en busca de Voldemort y luego Harry corrió, y yo aparecí justo cuando lo mato, y luego Bellatrix y… ¿estoy muerta?

-No, no lo estas- me dice una voz detrás de mi, me giro asustada. ¿Dumbledore? –Hola Hermione- me saluda y no sé qué hacer ¿regresar el saludo?, ¿Correr?, ¿Desmayarme? ¿¡Abrazarlo!?

-¿Ho…hola?- saludo, casi pregunto. El ríe y saca una paleta de su bolsillo. Me ofrece uno –No gracias-

Nos quedamos ahí por varios minutos, el no dice nada, solo come de su paleta y mi desesperación crece conforme va pasando el tiempo.

-¿Qué se supone que hago aquí?- pregunto y el solo ríe. Esto era lo único que me desesperaba de el

-Paciencia mi pequeño saltamontes- me dice y saca de su boca la paleta, en cuestión de segundos desaparece y no me queda de otra que ve lo que acaba de pasar con la boca abierta. Su rostro de pone serio y mueve la cabeza hacia adelante, indicándome que voltee atrás.

Lo que veo me hela la sangre. Es mi cuerpo, siendo cargado por Harry, parezco muerta. Después de pocos minutos viendo esto, Harry llega a Hogwarts y muchas personas se acercan a mi, o a mi cuerpo, no sé. McGonagall se acerca a mí empujando a las personas alrededor de mi. Empieza a encantar hechizos y poco a poco se va desesperando, un sudor inexistente recorre todo mi cuerpo y empiezo a tener mucho frio.

-Ahora- dice Dumbledore detrás de mi –En pocos minutos morirás- lo dice muy serio, una seriedad que nunca le había escuchado- Quiero que me escuches muy bien Hermione, quiero que pienses en la persona que mas amas en el mundo. Que este viva-

Lo miro sin entender, pero una voz conocida inunda mis sentidos-

-¡Hermione!- grita Fleur en aquella imagen enfrente de mi. Se tira al suelo y toma mi mano. Siento la calidez de ella en mi cuerpo a pesar de que no está conmigo.

-Piensa rápido- me apura Dumbledore. La imagen se empieza a ser distorsionada y el sonido se entrecorta –Ahora-

Apenas me estoy concentrando cuando otras voces me hablan.

-Hermione- dicen un grupo de personas. Mis ojos se empiezan a llenar de lágrimas cuando los reconozco. Sirius, Tonks, Lupin, Fred, Dobby, Cedric, Ojo Loco, Snape, Lily, James, mamá, papá, todos están ahí y me están hablando con una sonrisa y los brazos abiertos. Voy a caminar hacia ellos cuando una mano me detiene.

-Si vas con ellos, no los verán por un buen tiempo- Dumbledore voltea a la imagen detrás de mi, cada vez mas borrosa y pequeña –Elige Hermione, no puedes estar con los dos-

Veo hacia mis padres que tienen una cara de desconcierto y me miran con cuestionamiento. Por otro lado, volteo hacia Hogwarts, donde muchos están llorando y por un momento, la imagen desaparece, solo para aparecer más chiquita y sin sonido.

-Elige- volteo a ver a Dumbledore para pedir ayuda, pero el solo camina hacia mis padres y se les une. Volteo de nuevo hacia la imagen y se encoje cada vez mas, veo a mis padres que tienen ladeada la cabeza sin entender-

-¿Hermione?- pregunta mi madre- Mi amor, vámonos a casa- ella dice con una voz entrecortada -¿pasa algo? ¿Ya no nos quieres?- de mis ojos cae la primera lagrima.-

-Lo siento- digo casi en un susurro, pero se que ellos me oyeron –Pero amo a Fleur y quiero estar con ella- todos tiene cara seria, menos Dumbledore, que poco a poco se le va formando una sonrisa.

Casi la imagen desaparece cuando la toco y todo se vuelve negro, de nuevo.

Siento que mi cuerpo es jalado a gran velocidad, pero en lo único que puedo pensar es en Fleur. Recuerdos de ella y yo aparecen en mi mente como flashes.

Cuando veo la luz por primera vez, siento mi cuerpo pesado y hay dolor, mucho dolor, suficiente dolor para producir un gemido lastimero.

-¿Hermione?- me pregunta una voz cansada. Miro a mi derecha y ahí está ella, ahí está Fleur, con un rostro cansado -¡Hermione!- ella grita y me abraza con fuerza- mi amor, estas bien, estas bien- me empieza a arrullar –Te amo y estas bien- siento mi cabeza humedecer –Pensé que te perdería- gime en un susurro.

-Aquí estoy Fleur- le digo y su agarre se vuelve mas fuerte- Estoy bien, estamos bien- ella me ve y me besa con mucho amor y desesperación, le respondo del mismo modo. Elegí a Fleur por encima de mis padres, y se que ellos están de acuerdo –Solo te mire y supe que tenía que volver- le susurro. Ella me mira por primera vez desde que desperté y tiene los ojos húmedos y lagrimas en las mejillas. Con mis pulgares se las seco y le sonrió. Después, nos besamos de nuevo.

_"__When my world is falling apart, when there's no light to break up the dark. That's when I look at you."_

_¿Y? ¿Como estuvo? ¿Review? ¿Comentarios? gracias por leer!_


End file.
